black_pinkfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
As If It's Your Last (Versão Japonesa)
As If It's Your Last (Jap.:あなたの最後のように; Rom.: anata no saigo no yō ni) é a versão japonesa da música "As If It's Your Last" do grupo sul-coreano BLACKPINK. É a quinta faixa do mini-álbum de estreia japonês BLACKPINK, o primeiro re-lançamento japonês do grupo, Re: BLACKPINK e o primeiro álbum de estúdio do grupo, BLACKPINK In You Area. Áudio Spotify Distribuição de Linhas # (63.4 segundos) - 32.3% # (53.9 segundos) - 27.5% # (49.3 segundos) - 25.2% # (29.4 segundos) - 15.0% Letras |-|Romanização= |-|Japonês= あなたしか見えない ドキドキしちゃうわ あからむ顏 胸の中も 思い通りにいかないの 一握りの砂 のようまであなたは 手強いほど惹かれるもっと 思い通りにいかないの 私の吐息を 感じてほしい 見つめていても Missing you だから Won’t you set me free Baby もっとギュッと強くずっと 抱きしめてなにもいらないの 素直にはキスをしてほしい 最後の愛のように 最後のよう ささ最後のよう 最後の夜のよう Love 最後のよう ささ最後のよう あしたは来ないよう Love Uh Imma fall in love baby You gon finna catch me Uh give you all of this baby Call me pretty and nasty Cause we gonna get it My love you can bet it on Black we gon double The stack on them whoa! I be the Bonnie and You be my Clyde We ride or die Xs and Os 時間が過ぎても 焦る未だに あなたがすべてよ Missing you だから Won't you set me free Baby もっとギュッと強くずっと 抱きしめてなにもいらないの 素直にはキスをしてほしい 最後の愛のように 最後のよう ささ最後のよう 最後の夜のよう Love 最後のよう ささ最後のよう あしたは来ないよう Love One two three から始めるわ 決して後ろ振り向かないわ わたしのすべてを 受け止めてよ 誰にも邪魔させないわ BLACKPINK in your area Baby もっとギュッと強くずっと 抱きしめてなにもいらないの 素直にはキスをしてほしい 最後の愛のように 最後のよう ささ最後のよう 最後の夜のよう Love 最後のよう ささ最後のよう あしたは来ないよう Love |-|Tradução= Pouco daquilo Pouco disso Pouco daquilo Me dê, me dê, me dê, um pouco (Me dê um pouco daquilo) Apenas você não vê (Me dê um pouco disso) Apenas você está feliz com isso Meu rosto está vermelho Meu coração foi destrancado Nada disso está como eu esperava (Me dê um pouco daquilo) Você é como um punhado de areia (Me dê um pouco disso) É como se eu não te conseguisse te segurar Estou fortemente atraída por você Nada disso está como eu esperava Minha respiração está falhando Eu quero que você sinta isso Mesmo que você continue me olhando, sinto sua falta Então, você não me libertará? Querido, me abrace mais forte e apertado Segure-me, então assim não precisarei de mais nada Eu quero que você me beije agora Me beije como se eu fosse seu último amor Como se fosse o último, como se fosse o último Como se fosse a última noite de amor Como se fosse o último, como se fosse o último Como se não fosse existir o amanhã, amor Uh, eu vou me apaixonar, querido Você vai me conquistar Uh, eu dou tudo isso pra você, querido Me chame de linda e safada Porque vamos conseguir Meu amor, você pode apostar No preto, porque vamos dobrar As apostas deles, whoa! Eu serei a Bonnie e Você será o meu Clyde Dirigimos ou morremos Beijos e abraços Mesmo que o tempo passe Eu continuarei impaciente Você é tudo para mim, eu sinto sua falta Então, você não me libertará? Querido, me abrace mais forte e apertado Segure-me, então assim não precisarei de mais nada Eu quero que você me beije agora Me beije como se eu fosse seu último amor Como se fosse o último, como se fosse o último Como se fosse a última noite de amor Como se fosse o último, como se fosse o último Como se não fosse existir o amanhã, amor Um, dois, três Eu vou começar Nunca mais olhando para trás Rápido, leve tudo de mim Antes que alguém vá nos perturbar BLACKPINK na sua área Querido, me abrace mais forte e apertado Segure-me, então assim não precisarei de mais nada Eu quero que você me beije agora Me beije como se eu fosse seu último amor Como se fosse o último, como se fosse o último Como se fosse a última noite de amor Como se fosse o último, como se fosse o último Como se não fosse existir o amanhã, amor Galeria de vídeos BLACKPINK - AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST (JP Ver.) M V BLACKPINK - 'AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST' from BLACKPINK PREMIUM DEBUT SHOWCASE BLACKPINK – ‘마지막처럼 (AS IF IT’S YOUR LAST)’ DANCE PRACTICE VIDEO Curiosidades *É o quinto lançamento japonês por BLACKPINK. Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Singles Categoria:Singles japoneses Categoria:Lançadas em 2017 Categoria:Lançadas em 2018 Categoria:Músicas japonesas Categoria:BLACKPINK (álbum) Categoria:Re: BLACKPINK Categoria:BLACKPINK In You Area Categoria:BLACKPINK